


Tom's Jealousy

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Series: Pool Boy [6]
Category: Bushido (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Candy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Tom has been working a lot, leaving Bill alone for most of the day and evening, and even missing dinner. Bill is upset and lonely , and just want's some company. Tom is only trying to make as much money so he can give Bill the wedding of his dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this new part in Bill and Tom's life.

Tom sighed with relief as he finished putting the last of his pool equipment into the back of his truck, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He had been working extra time trying to make the money up for the wedding, and despite being extremely hot, he found himself satisfied and happier than he had ever been, because he was doing it for him and Bill and their future together. Jumping into the truck and starting it up, he gunned it down the street and into the busy lanes of the city. It was late, and Tom knew he had missed dinner to do this job, and he wanted to make it up to Bill, so he found himself pulling into a convenience store where he was purchasing some of Bill's favorite candy and some chocolate, some wine, and a bouquet of flowers. Tom stepped up to the check out lane, and waited behind a woman who had a small child on her hip who was crying. She was bouncing the the child, and telling her she couldn't have it right now, and she would have to wait until it was paid for, however the small child, maybe two or three, wasn't having any of it as she reached for the package of candy on the counter, and Tom found himself picturing him and Bill with a child, maybe two of them. They could have a boy and a girl and that would be find. Tom could teach their son how to play the guitar and they would play soccer outside while Bill and their daughter had tea parties and painted their nails or went shopping together. They would come home with bags of clothes and shoes, excited to dress up and show Tom everything they got that day. Then, when the sun went down, they would bathe their babies, and put them to bed, and settle down on the couch, Bill with a glass of wine, and Tom a bottle of beer, and they would make out until their drinks were finished, and then the would slowly make their way to their bedroom where they would make love. Tom snapped out of it when the clerk snapped his fingers, "Sir, your holding up the line, are you ready to check out?"  
"Oh, um, yeah, sorry." Tom said, shuffling forward, and placing his purchase on the counter. The clerk rung him up and told him the total, and Tom paid in cash. The clerk handed him his change and a receipt. Then Tom was back in his truck driving back to his and Bill's shared home. He couldn't wait to get home, slip his shoes off, shower, hold Bill, and kiss him, and just relax with Bill curled up next to him, while he listened to Bill talk about his day, and maybe even complain about how he had missed the dinner that he had no intentions of cooking, but did so anyway.  
Tom sighed again, as he pulled up into his driveway, arched a brow and the unknown vehicle in his driveway, blocking him from pulling in, and he had to back out and park on the street. Gathering the bag and flowers, a small arrangement of roses and baby's breath, and made the walk up the driveway and up to his front door, and found it locked. Again, Tom arched his brow, and wondered who the hell was over at this time of night, and why was the porch light not even turned on for him, and why was Bill not rushing to the door to open it for him, and throw his arms around him in a bone crushing hug like he usually did every day Tom came home. For the first time since moving in together, Tom found himself fishing his keys back out of his pocket and using his house key to let himself in.   
Upon entering his home, he was quiet, listening, and heard laughter coming from the living room, and Tom followed it. What he found only angered him more. Bill was sitting on the couch, head tilted back in laughter. Two empty wine glasses sat on the coffee table in front of him. Sitting next to Bill was a familiar face. It was the same man that Tom found leaving Bill's house the first time they had sex.   
"Oh, hi Tomi." Bill greeted in a playful voice. "Come sit next to me. You hungry? I made dinner, it's in the fridge." Bill said, flicking a wrist towards the kitchen.   
Tom clenched his fists at his side, anger boiling inside him. "Tomi, you remember Bushido, don't you? How could you forget him?" Bill giggled, and poured the reminder of the wine in the bottle into his empty glass. Trying to regain some composure, Tom walked into the room, and took a seat next to Bill on the couch, taking the glass of wine from his lover's hand, and downing the room temperature wine. "Tomi, that was mine!" Bill wined, and smacked Tom's arm with the back of his hand. "I think you've had more than enough." Tom said, then turning to focus on the man sitting across from him. "Who are you?" Tom asked, venom in his voice.  
"Sorry, I never did introduce myself before. Bushido." He said, holding out a hand for Tom to take, but Tom just stared at him in disgust. Bushido got the message, and retracted his hand, and sat back, downing the rest of his wine and placing it harshly on the coffee table. "I think I better get going." He said, standing up, "It was nice seeing you again Bill. We should do it again real soon." Though Bushido was talking to Bill, his eyes were locked on Tom, and his lips curled slightly upward into a smirk, making Tom snap, and he jumped up, punching Bushido square in the jaw. "Get the fuck out of my house, and don't you ever think of coming near Bill again. He's my boyfriend. Mine! Not your's."   
"Tom. Relax. He just came over because I was lonely, your hardly ever home anymore, and I didn't want to have dinner alone... again."   
"Shut up, Bill, we'll talk about this after this asshole leaves." Tom said, taking a step towards Bushido.  
"Don't talk to him like that. You call yourself his boyfriend, but how could you leave him alone all the time, then talk to him like he's a piece of shit? I never could figure out what he see's in you. Your nothing except a pool boy. Your nothing special." Bushido said.   
"Get out. Now." Tom said, his voice deep and angry.  
Bushido turned to leave, but turned back around. "You know where to find me when you come to your senses." Then he turned and walked out the door, leaving Bill and Tom alone in the living room, awkward and quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Tom go at it, if you know what I mean XD

Tom watched as Bushido left the house with a smug look on his face. Seething, Tom slammed the door shut, and turned to his tipsy lover, and made his way back into the living room. "What the hell was that?" Tom yelled, pointing behind him towards the door with the flowers still in hand. "Oh c'mon Tom. Don't act like this. You have your friends over all the time." Bill said, brushing Tom's anger off, and slumping back onto the couch. "I've never fucked my friends, and when I have them come over, your always here with me."  
"So now I'm a whore who fucks my friends?" Bill shouted, anger finally flaring, and he stood up, ready to walk out the door.  
"Where the hell are you going?" Tom shouted, tossing the flowers, and the bag of candy onto the coffee table, then going after Bill and latching his hand onto his arm and spinning him around to face him, then shoving him against the wall, holding him in place. "Get off of me." Bill shouted, trying to push Tom off of him, but failing. They were both so close to each other, pressed against each other, breathing into each other. It was too much, and Tom lost all his control, and pressed a hand around Bill's throat. The pressure forced Bill further into the wall, and he inhaled a sharp intake a breath, eyes wide and pupil's dilated.   
Bill trembled beneath Tom's grip, but he wasn't sure if it was from fear or something else, maybe excitement?  
Tom leaned into, pressing his lips against Bill's ear and whispered, "I love you, don't you ever forget that." Then, pressed his lips against Bill's in a hot searing, but very passionate kiss. Bill let out a high pitched noise that made Tom's cock stir in his pants, and he pressed himself against Bill. This time Bill moaned, and lifted his leg to wrap around Tom's hip. Tom pushed Bill back, breaking them apart. They glared at each other, and then in a split second, Tom was pulling and prying Bill's clothes off, ripping at his shirt, and discarding it to the floor without a care. "Tom!" Bill shrieked, trying to stop his fiance, but it was no use. Then Tom turned to himself peeling his clothes off, and Bill lunged forward, scratching and clawing at Tom's clothes and skin and whatever he could touch. Tom groaned in pain at a few scratch marks, and shoved Bill back against the wall. "I'm going to fuck you into the wall so hard your not going to be able to walk."   
"Oh, Tomi!" Bill moaned out, trying to press his naked body against Tom's, but Tom held him back, and stood far enough away from Bill so he couldn't. "Please." Bill said, wiggling and straining against Tom's firm grip. "Turn around." Tom said, letting his grip on Bill's wrists go, and flipping his lover around, then pulling at Bill's slender hips, and pushing down on his back so he was bending forward.   
Tom fell to his knee's, and without warning, spread Bill's ass apart, and quickly darted his tongue to his center. Bill screamed out a moan, and his legs started to tremble and his hips bucked forward, trying to escape the torture that was Tom's tongue. Tom reached a hand up, only to bring it down hard against Bill's ass. Bill threw his head back in a whimperish scream, his body couldn't take it, and as his knee's started to buckle he felt Tom's arm wrap around his waist, holding him up. Then Tom was flipping him around, and forcing him to his knee's, "Suck it good, 'cause it's the only lube your gonna get baby."  
Bill looked up, whimpering, but leaning forward without breaking eye contact, and taking Tom into his mouth, his eye lids fluttering, trying to stay open. His painted nails digging into Tom's hips, and it was enough of a searing pain to thrust his hips forward and pump himself into Bill's warm velvet mouth. Bill knew how to work his tongue and the piercing against Tom's dick. He knew what Tom liked and what he loved and what drove him insane. He knew what would keep him on the edge of his pleasure and what would push him over the edge. Take just the ball of his tongue stud and running that small metallic piece down the underside of Tom's dick, then circling it around the head, then dipping it teasingly into the slit. Tom's hips jerked, then he was pulling Bill up to his feet, and grasping the underside of Bill's thighs, right below his ass, and picked him up. Bill squeaked, and wrapped his limbs around Tom.   
Their mouth's scraping together in a searing kiss, as Tom guided himself to Bill's entrance, and slowly pushed into his waiting heat. Bill broke the kiss inhaling a deep breath, then burying his head into the crook of Tom's neck, his body trembling from the intense pain and pleasure he was feeling. The mix of extremes causing his brain to to whirl, and his body was unsure of what it was feeling, and all he could do was hold on and trust Tom with everything he had.   
Tom knew, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lovers cheek before whispering into his ear, "You okay baby?" Tom was surprised by Bill's response. "I thought you said you were gonna fuck me into the wall. What are you waiting for?" Then he leaned forward, so their chests pressed together, and bit down on Tom's chin. Tom shivered, although he wasn't cold, and covered in a light sheet of sweat, which was starting to run down his back in a line of tear drop shaped beads. Bill's fingers dipped into the crease of Tom's back, fingers tracing and playing in the beads of sweat, drawing little shapes into Tom's skin.   
Tom secured Bill to the wall, and held him close as he pulled his hips back only to shove himself back inside his lover. Bill threw his head back in a pleasure and pain filled moan. His nails raking into his skin, encouraging Tom to continue, and he did, relentless and wild. Their bodies slick with sweat. Bill's dick was rubbing against Tom's stomach smearing pre come into the sweat stained skin, and Bill moaned at the sight of it. "Tomi!" Bill screamed out, not caring who heard him, the rush of pleasure was overwhelming on his nerves. "Harder Tomi, oh god..." Bill moaned out, and Tom was helpless to give in to Bill's command, giving him longer and harder thrusts, as much as he could bear. Bill's legs tightened around Tom's waist, and he clenched around Tom's dick, and this time Tom was moaning out and slunk his head down to rest against Bill's collar bone.   
Bill's hand held a firm grip on Tom's hair, nails digging slightly into his scalp, and pulling his head back, forcing Tom' to look at him, and their mouth's collided together, all tongue and teeth scraping against each other, biting and lovingly. Bill was on overdrive and his orgasm hit him like a freight train, and he was clinging to Tom as he thrust into him over and over again, until he reached his climax and filled Bill up with everything he had, before collapsing to the floor in a heap of tangled sweaty limbs and panting breath.   
Bill giggled, and sighed, and snuggled up to Tom, "That was wonderful, Tomi." He said, pressing a kiss to Tom's jaw.   
"Truce?" Tom asked, pulling Bill closer to him, and returning the kiss to his nose.  
"Truce." Bill nodded, "But you owe me a nice dinner date for the last two weeks."  
"How about breakfast in the morning, and I'll take tomorrow off and we can be lazy all day and lay on the couch naked and watch movies and pig out on junk food?"  
"I like that idea." Bill said, pulling away slightly, adverting his eyes to the coffee table where Tom left the roses. "I love the flowers, Tomi."  
"There's candy in the bag for you too." Tom said, letting his eyes drift shut for a moment, and straightened his body out, stretching and laying back on his back in all his glory. Then he heard Bill sniffle next to him, and before he could open his eyes to see what the matter was, he had an armful of Bill in his lap and pressed against his chest. "I'm such an asshole, Tomi, I'm so sorry. I love you so much!" Bill said, teary eyed.  
"It's okay, s'long as we both know that we love each other, and you know that everything I do, I do it for you. I just wanna make you happy, and if you need me around more or whatever you need to tell me. No more hiding our feelings anymore, promise?"  
Bill nodded against his chest, and it made Tom's heart swell with love, and he wrapped his arm's around Bill. "How about a shower, then you can make me a plate of that dinner you made." Bill smiled and hopped to his feet, holding out his hand for Tom to take, and he did. Together they walked off towards the bathroom hand in hand and more in love then they ever were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for a beautiful spring wedding on the beach ORRRRR A fun spooky Halloween wedding. (Halloween is the twin's favorite holiday, especially Bill.) So let me know what you prefer, because I'm not sure which one it should be.


End file.
